Another Wish
by Mbik Si Kambing
Summary: Sekuel WISH! Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika ciuman pertamamu bukan dengan orang yang kau sukai dari kecil? Marah, kecewa, atau...? Warning Inside RnR? akhirnya complate!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: berhubung saya lagi bosan bikin fic dengan pasangan _stright_ dan banyak yang minta fic 'WISH' dibikin sekuel jadi saya buat deh kelanjutan dari fic nista ini. Di chapter ini berisi remake dari fic Wish tapi dalam versi Sasuke, yaaahh… semoga kalian pada suka deh :)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan semua karakter di dalamnya milik om-om bernama Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mendapat keuntungan dari cerita ini.**

**Another Wish © Mbik Si Kambing**

**Warning: OOC (super duper), ranjau bernama Typo, sho-ai, POV Sasuke, penistaan terhadap karakter dll.**

**Rate: T (sepertinya ilmu saya belum nyampe ke Rate yang lebih tinggi, deh)**

**Genre: Friendship/Humor(garing)/Romance?**

**"..."Percakapan tokoh**

**'...' Pikiran tokoh**

**.**

**.**

**Let's start!**

**.**

* * *

_"Sebenarnya…aku… seorang―fujoshi."_

Setelah mendengar hal itu barulah aku percaya, bahwa kiamat sudah mulai dekat.

Sebagai seorang laki-laki normal, reaksi apa yang akan kamu berikan ketika teman masa kecilmu, tetanggamu, sekaligus cinta pertamamu mengatakan hal tersebut?

_Shock?_

Tentu saja! Bagaimana tidak, seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang _notabene-_nya seorang gadis normal, santun, ramah, murah senyum, dan cantik bisa-bisanya berubah menjadi seorang fujoshi.

_Fujoshi_ saudara-saudara! _FUJOSHI_! Hinata-ku adalah seorang _Fujoshi_?!

_Well_, bukannya mau merendahkan atau apa, tapi aku tidak habis pikir mengapa virus yang menyerang hampir seluruh remaja perempuan di Konoha bisa-bisanya menyerang Hinata.

Hemm… dan sepertinya aku tahu siapa dalang di balik ini semua. Ya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kedua teman Hinata, Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura.

Pasti, aku yakin dengan sangat, mereka berdualah yang mencekoki pikiran polos Hinata dengan berbagai film, majalah, maupun hal-hal yang berbau _yaoi_.

Ohh.. sepertinya aku harus menjauhkan Hinata dari teman-teman serta klub anehnya itu.

Saat ini aku masih terdiam, begitu pun dengan Naruto. Mungkin kau akan tertawa jika melihat ekspresi muka kami; wajah pucat, mata melotot dan dengan mulut mengaga lebar. Namun, belum sembuh rasa keterkejutan kami, gadis bersurai indigo itu lagi-lagi mengucap sederet kata.

_"―Dan aku ingin kalian berciuman di depanku?"_

Jglerr. Suara petir entah mnegapa tiba-tiba terdengar.

Oh, my… tolong katakan ini hanya mimpi. Enam, iya. Memang hanya enam kata, tapi mampu membuat kami―Naruto dan aku―serasa tersambar petir di siang bolong, menghanguskan kami sampai menjadi abu.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Naruto-_kun_?" bibirnya kembali bergerak. Wajahnya diselimuti rasa kebingungan yang tebal. Kadang aku benci dengan sifat Hinata yang satu ini. Bebal, atau lebih tepatnya kurang peka.

Bagaimana bisa ia meminta hal _absurd _ seperti itu. Apa ia tidak tahu bahwa kami adalah pemuda dan―tolong garis bawahi ini, kami masih normal.

Baik aku maupun Naruto belum mampu menggerakkan bibir, rasanya otak kami tiba-tiba bekerja sangat lambat. Kami hanya bisa saling pandang dan berharap itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon konyol yang diberikan Hinata di saat hari ulang tahunnya.

"Ap-apa aku tidak salah dengar, Hinata-_chan_?" ternyata Naruto yang pertama sadar dari keterkejutannya, walau bicaranya tergagap-gagap layaknya Hinata.

"Tidak Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata meninggikan nada suaranya, "Aku ingin kalian berciuman…kemudian aku akan mengabadikannya ke dalam selembar foto," lanjutnya sambil memamerkan sebuah kamera digital, senyum cerahnya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Aku memandang Hinata dengan raut tidak percaya. Kemana Hinata yang selama ini aku kenal? Rupanya otaknya sudah di cuci oleh kedua sahabatnya yang abnormal itu, deh.

"Konyol sekali, aku tidak mau melakukan hal bodoh itu," akhirnya akupun bersuara. Tentu saja aku tidak mau melakukan hal konyol seperti itu, siapa juga yang mau berciuman, apalagi dengan Naruto. Amit-amit jabang bayi!

"Benar! Lagi pula itu ciuman perta―" Naruto tidak mampu melanjutkan, wajahnya memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

'―tama. Pertama…? Benar! Itu ciuman pertama kami, Hinata. Apa kau tega?!' batinku frustasi.

"Tapi kalian sudah berjanji 'kan?"

Cih, sial! Sepertinya kami harus menelan pil pahit akibat janji kami tempo hari yang mengatakan bahwa kami akan memberikan dan melakukan apa saja sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Siapa yang bakal mengira jika Hinata meminta hal seperti itu.

"Kumohon~" ucapnya dengan suara serta tatapannya yang terlihat sedih, dan mata bulannya yang berkaca-kaca .

Ugh. Kami sungguh tidak tahan melihat wanita pujaan kami seperti itu,"Baiklah," akhirnya aku memutuskannya juga. Disusul dengan ucapan Naruto,"Apa pun untukmu, Hinata-chan."

Terasa mantap ucapan kami kala itu, namun penyesalan datang beberapa menit kemudian.

'Oh… andai kami bisa menarik ucapan kami saat itu.'

**.**

**.**

"Letakkan tanganmu di bahu Sasuke, Naruto." Hinata mengambil tangan Naruto dan meletakkannya di bahuku, kulirik tangan kecoklatan tersebut kemudian kutatap wajah pemuda di depanku itu.

Pemuda penyuka ramen itu hanya bisa pasrah dan memasang senyum kecut.

"Sasuke! Pegang kepala Naruto pakai tangan kananmu!" Giliran tanganku ditarik paksa olehnya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolak. Gadis Hyuuga itu memerintah kami layaknya diktator Nazi yang kumisnya mirip dengan artis lawak Indonesia itu.

'Kenapa Hinata jadi berubah seperti ini? Apa di klub barunya itu ia diajari hal-hal ekstrim? '

"Dekatkan kepala kalian!" perintahnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

'_Huh… sabar Sasuke.'_ Kesal. Aku sangat kesal dibuatnya, namun aku harus menelan rasa kesalku ini karena janji yang telah aku dan Naruto ucapkan.

Perlahan… dengan sangat perlahan, aku memajukan kepalaku. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dapat kulihat sinar keraguan dari mata birunya, samar-samar dapat kulihat bibirnya bergetar dan terkatup rapat, jakunnya juga naik-turun akibat meneguk ludah berkali-kali. Sepertinya pemuda berambut jabrik itu grogi. Pun demikian dengan aku. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dan jantung yang berpacu cepat menandakan aku juga sama groginya dengan Naruto.

Tik. Tik. Tik

Hanya suara detik jam yang terdengar. Kami masih mempertahankan posisi.

Lima sentimeter jarak bibirku dan bibirnya. Dalam jarak sedekat itu, aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda tan itu yang menggelitik wajahku. Hangat dan harum.

"Kelamaan!" seru Hinata.

Belum sempat aku menoleh, sebuah tangan pucat tiba-tiba mendorong belakang kepala kami secara bersamaan. Aku menuju ke Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Uhmmhh.."

"Uhmmhh.."

Terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut. Mataku membola, dengan jelas aku melihat wajah pemuda berkulit coklat itu. Wajahnya memerah, matanya membesar.

Kami sama-sama melenguh dan meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, namun tangan Hinata masih mendorong belakang kepala kami dan berhasil membuat bibir kami masuk semakin dalam.

"Diam! Jangan bergerak!" lagi-lagi Hinata mengeluarkan perintah. Aku hanya bisa memberikan tatapan membunuh padanya, berharap nyali si gadis Hyuuga itu menciut. Alih-alih takut, Hinata malah terkekeh melihat ekspresi kami dan semakin gencar mengabadikan moment memalukan ini.

"Tahan sebentar lagi," ucapnya kembali.

Aku melihat Naruto perlahan memejamkan mata, akupun mengikutinya.

Mungkin karena mataku terpejam, aku bisa merasakan sensasi ini. Sensasi basah, lembut dan kenyal dari bibir Naruto. Samar-samar dapat kurasakan rasa manis krim dari kue yang kami makan sebelumnya.

Apakah ini rasanya berciuman? Kenapa terasa begitu nikmat?

"Baiklah, sudah selesai."

Ucapan Hinata membuatku sadar dari pikiran aneh tersebut. Segera kujauhkan bibirku dari Naruto.

"Uahh.."

Wajah merah padam, nafas naik-turun, dan beberapa butir keringat menghiasi dahi kami. Perlahan tanganku meraba permukaan bibirku yang basah, bengkak dan panas. Aku meneguk ludah dan menatap Naruto.

Naruto?

Aneh. Kenapa ketika aku melihat wajah sahabatku ini jantungku berdetak kencang? Kenapa aku merasa Naruto terlihat imut dengan wajahnya yang memerah? Dan kenapa pula jiwaku bagaikan tersedot ke dalam birunya mata rivalku itu?

Deg. Deg.

Kuraba dadaku yang berdetak melebihi kecepatan normal. Ada yang salah dengan diriku. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, karena ia juga memegang bibir dan dadanya sepertiku.

'Oh… _Kami-sama_. Jangan sampai… jangan sampai kami berubah haluan,' doaku dalam hati.

Sayang sekali tubuhku tidak bekerja sesuai keinginan. Mataku masih terpaku pada pemuda bermanik biru laut itu dan jantungku tidak mau diajak kompromi.

Kringg. Kringg.

Suara panggilan masuk dari handphone Hinata, membuatku tersadar. Aku menoleh ke arah Hinata, si gadis itu hanya bisa meringis.

"_Gomenne,_ Sasuke-_kun_…Naruto-_kun_. Aku angkat telepon ini dulu," ucapnya dengan nada menyesal.

Apa-apaan tatapannya itu? Tatapannya terlihat seperti orang yang tidak sengaja mengganggu sepasang kekasih tengah memadu asmara.

Blam.

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Hinata keluar kamar dan meninggalkan aku dan Naruto sendiri.

Benar-benar kikuk. Suasana kamar berubah menjadi tegang. Baik Naruto maupun aku terlihat canggung.

"Teme.."

"Dobe.."

Kami serempak membuka suara, kemudian saling pandang dan diam beberapa saat.

"Kau saja duluan."

"Tidak kau saja yang bicara duluan."

"…"

"…"

Lagi-lagi kami terdiam. Kualihkan mataku ke arah pintu yang masih tertutup, berharap Hinata segera datang untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, biar aku yang bicara," kataku akhirnya.

Menarik nafas kemudian membuangnya, "Aku ingin kau tahu, Naruto," ucapku sambil menatap Naruto, "ciuman tadi jangan kau anggap serius. Kita hanya mengabulkan keinginan aneh Hinata."

Dengan sangat susah payah aku bicara sedingin es dan menatap Naruto datar, seperti seperti seorang Uchiha tentunya. Berusaha menunjukkan padanya bahwa tidak ada yang spesial dengan ciuman tersebut.

"Hehehe," Naruto kaget dengan ucapanku kemudian disusul oleh tawa kikuk, "Yeah, benar juga katamu." Naruto mengangguk-angguk sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kejadian tadi bukan apa-apa," ucapku meyakinkan.

_Tapi mengapa hatiku terasa nyeri?_

"Kau masih menyukai Hinata 'kan?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk.

"Begitupun denganku."

_Tapi kenapa ada ragu dalam ucapanku itu?_

"Kita lupakan kejadian malam ini, Naruto," ucapku sambil mengulurkan tangan, membuat kesepakatan tak tertulis. Naruto menerima uluran tanganku dan menjabat tanganku dengan erat. Sebuah aliran listrik statis secara ajaib menyentuh pori-pori kulit tanganku dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Aku agak terkejut mendapat reaksi aneh tersebut.

Sebuah cengiran terbit dari sudut bibirnya, cengiran yang biasanya kuanggap menyebalkan mengapa sekarang berubah? Mengapa terlihat begitu indah?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan membuang jauh-jauh perasaan aneh tersebut.

Kemudian tangan kami pun terpisah bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kamar Hinata.

Kami berdua menoleh dan mendapati Hinata tersenyum senang sambil duduk di samping kami.

"_Arigatou ne_, Sasuke-_kun_… Naruto-_kun_."

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa bak malaikat, Hinata berterimakasih karena kami telah mengabulkan permintaannya. Aku hanya bisa mendesah dan tersenyum miris.

"Sama-sama, Hinata-_chan_." Tanpa beban Naruto berkata seperti itu pada Hinata.

Ternyata sikap Naruto tidak berubah. Seolah kejadian tadi tidak pernah ada. Apa aku kesal? Kenapa? Bukannya aku yang mengatakan pada Naruto untuk melupakan ciuman tadi?

Tiba-tiba aku berdiri dan menatap tajam mereka berdua, "Sudah malam, Hinata. Sebaiknya 'kami' harus pulang." Dengan penekan kata 'kami', aku menatap Naruto tajam.

Hinata memandangku penuh arti sambil mengulum senyum. Entah apa arti tatapannya barusan.

Setelah menatapku dan Hinata secara bergantian, Naruto bangkit, "Benar juga kata si Teme ini. Sudah jam setengah sepuluh malam. Kami pulang dulu ya, Hinata-_chan_."

Kami pun meninggalkan rumah Hinata dan mengucapkan selamat malam. Selama perjalanan dari kamar ke gerbang rumah, Hinata tak henti-hentinya berterimakasih pada kami. Awalnya ia pikir kami akan menolak permintaan gilanya tersebut.

"Mana mungkin kami bisa menolaknya, Hinata-_chan_. Kami 'kan sudah janji," Naruto menjawab dengan senyum lebar. Kala itu kami sudah sampai di depan gerbang.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya." Hinata melambaikan tangan dan mengantarkan kepergian kami berdua.

Naruto berjalan di sampingku, matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Menatap jalanan yang tertutupi salju dan menyebabkan kami agak kesusahan berjalan karena es yang tebal. Kalau biasanya Naruto berceloteh tentang ini-itu dan selalu berisik, sekarang pemuda berambut bagai sinar matahari tersebut hanya terdiam dan sama sekali tidak menoleh kepadaku, bahkan sampai kami sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah masing-masing.

"Selamat malam, Naruto." Karena Naruto tidak juga membuka suara dan hanya bisa menatap pintu gerbang, akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa aku menguapkan salam.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke," ucapnya lirih sambil membuka pintu. Ia tersenyum tipis dan tertawa canggung, kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

Setelah Naruto hilang dari pandangan, barulah aku mengelus dadaku yang lagi berulah.

Rasa nyeri kembali menghadang. Benar-benar sakit yang belum pernah aku rasa sebelumnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?! Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini?

Dengan sekali anyunan, aku membuka pintu, melangkahkan kakiku ke lantai atas―tepat dimana kamarku berada, kemudian sekali lagi aku membuka pintu kamar dan tanpa berganti baju aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang.

Tanganku tanpa sadar kembali meraba bibirku, kemudian mengusapnya kuat-kuat berharap sensasi pagutan Naruto itu hilang.

"Ya, Hinata! Ingat Sasuke, kau normal. Kau masih mencintai Hinata, kan?"

_Iya kan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.TBC.**

* * *

**Rencananya cerita ini mau saya buat twoshot saja. Berhubung sudah baca, Mbik minta concrit-nya, ya? Onegaishimasu m(_ _)m**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: terimakasih banyak buat: Calico Neko, Uchiha Sanaru, Sayaaurantii, Hikari No OniHime, ika . nurrahmawati, ailla-ansory, aindri961, hi aidi, You-chan yang kemaren bersedia me-review fic ini. Gomen kalau telat banget publishnya. Biar ga berabe, saya hilangkan Hinata dari charakters. Cukup SasuNaru aja. **

**NARUTO ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Another Wish © Mbik Si Kambing**

**Warning: OOC (super duper), ranjau bernama Typo, FUJO ALERT, sho-ai, penistaan terhadap karakter dll.**

**Rate: T (sepertinya ilmu saya belum nyampe ke Rate yang lebih tinggi, deh)**

**Genre: Friendship/Humor(garing)/Romance?**

**"..."Percakapan tokoh**

**'...' Pikiran tokoh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let's start!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Kau masih mencintai Hinata 'kan, Sasuke? Iya 'kan?"_

Pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan pada diri sendiri kemarin malam, masih menghantuinya pagi ini, dan berhasil membuatnya semalaman tidak bisa memejamkan mata, akibatnya sebuah kantung mata sukses menghias tipis di bawah matanya.

Kebimbangannya sang pemilik rambut pantat ayam itu semakin besar, karena getar-getar asmara yang _biasanya_ ia rasakan jika berdekatan dengan Hinata sekarang berpindah haluan pada teman, sekaligus rival abadinya, Naruto Uzumaki.

_'Kau tidak mungkin berubah menjadi gay, Sasuke!'_ batinnya tegas. Kedua tangannya menepuk pipinya keras, berharap dengan sakit dan rasa panas yang mulai menjalar di pipi mulusnya, mampu membuat pikirannya kembali ke jalan yang lurus.

"Benar!" Sasuke dengan tenaga ekstra berdiri dari kursi, "Tidak mungkin aku _homo_!" Teriaknya keras dan lantang. Ia berdiri tegap, matanya lurus ke depan sambil mengacungkan tinju ke udara, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sungguh tak berperike-Uchiha-an.

"Hahaha...hah..hh," pemuda berambut kelam itu menghentikan tawa.

**Krik. Krik. Krik.**

Hening.

Kelas tiba-tiba mendadak sunyi. Detik berikutnya barulah ia sadar bahwa berpuluh-puluh pasang mata menatap heran tingkahnya yang kelewat nista.

"Ehem." Sasuke berdehem, pelan-pelan melonggarkan dasinya dengan kikuk. Ia kemudian duduk di tempatnya semula, bersikap biasa, seolah-olah tidak ada adegan memalukan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke duduk, sepasang mata berwarna langit menatap punggung sang Uchiha dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sementara tangan kanannya mencengkram erat dadanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~O.o.O~ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Waktu yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu seluruh warga sekolah. Baik murid maupun guru merasa senang jika telinga mereka mendengar denting―jam istirahat―berbunyi.

Tak terkecuali bagi Hinata dan teman-temannya yang menjadi anggota perkumpulan klub Fujoshi.

Hinata dan kedua temannya, Sakura dan Ino, segera menuju _base camp_ klub tercintanya tersebut.

Letaknya di belakang sekolah, cukup tersembunyi bagi mata orang awam, karena tempatnya ditutupi ilalang setinggi tubuh orang dewasa. Klubnya tentu berbeda dengan klub-klub resmi lainnya, karena untuk mencapai _base camp_ ini, mereka harus sembunyi-sembunyi supaya tidak ada guru yang mencurigai.

Tapi tak apa, justru itu letak tantangannya. Meski klub Fujoshi tak terdeteksi, namun eksistensinya di kalangan murid perempuan semakin tinggi, terbukti dari bertambahnya anggota yang semakin hari semakin meningkat.  
Alhasil, ruang yang luasnya hanya 25 meter kuadrat itu terasa sempit.

"Kau hebat sekali, Hinata."

Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu membuka suara, kedua tangannya memegang sebuah foto, sementara itu manik emeraldnya tidak mampu lepas dari obyek yang dipandangnya tersebut.

"Sakura benar, Hinata." Kali ini si pirang yang berbicara, terlihat antusias layaknya anak yang kebanyakan menghirup lem aib*n.

"Hehe..." Gadis berambut legam panjang hanya bisa cengengesan mendengar pujian yang diberikan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Panggil mereka Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, dan Hinata Hyuuga.

Mereka bertiga duduk di pojok ruangan, satu meja kayu berukuran 50 kali 50 centi berada di tengah gadis-gadis tersebut. Di atasnya, kertas-kertas segi empat berserakan. Tentu kalian semua sudah pada tahu benda apa yang ada disana.

Benda yang tercipta dari kerja keras Hinata semalaman, hadiah terindah yang diberikan kedua sahabat sekaligus tetangganya itu.

Yups, tepat sekali!

Foto-foto syur antara Naruto dan Sasuke sudah selesai dicetak. Sekitar 20 lembar foto tercetak, dengan sudut pandang dan pose yang berbeda. Namun ada satu foto yang menjadi favorit mereka bertiga.

Bukan.

Bukan foto saat pasangan laki-laki itu berciuman, melainkan foto saat Sasuke dan Naruto berpandangan, dengan tangan kanan menyentuh bibir dan tangan kiri mencengkram dada.

"Sepertinya mereka ada _rasa_ deh," celetuk Ino. Telunjuknya mengelus dagu dan keningnya berkerut sambil mengamati gambar yang tercetak jelas di tangan kirinya.

"Kayaknya iya deh," Sakura setuju dengan gagasan dari si gadis kuncir kuda.

"Kubilang juga apa," Hinata menyambar foto tersebut, "..mereka itu sudah _setengah jadi_, tinggal dipoles sedikit."

Ketiga gadis itu saling pandang, sinar-sinar aneh terbias dari mata mereka, detik berikutnya mereka tersenyum-atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai, dan mengangguk-angguk, seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan masing-masing kawan.

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**~O.o.O~ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seharian ini Hinata memperhatikan kelakuan kedua sahabat cowoknya itu. Sedikit meringis, sebab baik Sasuke maupun Naruto agaknya menjaga jarak satu sama lain. Mereka bertiga bahkan tidak berangkat ke sekolah bersama, tidak pula bertegur sapa, seolah tidak saling mengenal, layaknya orang asing.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Hinata memanggil sang idola sekolah. Dengan cepat Sasuke berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata di ambang pintu. Setelah sampai, bukannya memandang Sasuke, Hinata kembali memanggil seseorang. Seseorang yang ingin sekali Sasuke hindari.

"Naruto-_kun_," suara Hinata secara aneh membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri dan jantungnya berdegup satu tingkat lebih cepat.

Sasuke tidak berani menoleh ke belakang, takut menatap si penyuka ramen yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya itu. Semilir angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus dari balik tirai, membuat Sasuke tidak sengaja menghirup aroma _citrus_ bercampur keringat milik pemuda Uzumaki, membuat ingatannya itu kembali ke malam itu. Malam dirinya dan Naruto melakukan _'itu'_.

"Emh," suara erangan mengalir mulus dari bibirnya tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata saat melihat wajah Sasuke berubah merah.

_Malu_. Sasuke benar-benar malu. Kenapa pula dengan tubuhnya ini? Kenapa sekarang ia gampang sekali tersipu layaknya anak perempuan yang sedang dimabuk cinta?

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, Hinata." Sasuke menggeleng-geleng, sementara Hinata sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tersenyum.

Tentu, sebagai seorang yang _expert _tentang dunia Fujoshi, ia paham betul fase yang dialami teman masa kecilnya ini.

Fase _denial. _Tahap paling krusial yang akan dialami oleh setiap kaum humu.

Fase ini juga disebut fase penentuan apakah si **X** akan _berubah_ atau _tidak_. Oleh karena itu, ia harus mengambil langkah yang tepat supaya fase ini berjalan mulus dan lancar.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" Hinata bertanya.

Mereka berdua saling pandang, menggaruk-garuk kepala, dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Tidak."

"Bukan."

"Benar?" pancing Hinata lagi. Ingin sekali ia tertawa melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Be-benar kok. Iya 'kan, Sasuke?" Naruto dengan sangat terpaksa merangkul pundak Sasuke dan mencengkramnya erat, persis seperti hari-hari biasa, hari sebelum kejadian itu terjadi.

"I-iya." Sasuke mengangguk. Keduanya tersenyum aneh, bibir melengkung tak simetris dan saling lirik.

"Oh. Aku kira kalian bertengkar karena kejadian kemarin," Hinata menunduk, memainkan ujung roknya. Salah satu jurus andalan yang diajarkan Ino―yang sudah master dalam hal menggaet cowok.

"Tentu saja tidak, Hinata-_chan_. Kami tidak bertengkar."

"Kalau begitu, maukah kalian membantuku," baik Naruto maupun Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah, takut jika cinta pertamanya itu lagi-lagi meminta hal yang aneh-aneh.

Melihat gelagat kedua sohibnya itu ketakutan, pemilik mata bulan itu tersenyum dan berkata, "..tenang saja. Sebentar lagi liburan sekolah. Aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian liburan ke villa milik sepupu Ino. Disana banyak cowoknya dan aku sendirian. Aku takut, Naruto-_kun_... Sasuke-_kun_."

Lagi. Hinata menunduk.

_Banyak cowok. Sendirian. Takut._

Tiga hal tersebut terngiang di benak sang Uchiha dan Uzumaki. Tentu sebagai pria, ia tidak ingin orang yang mereka sayangi berada dalam kondisi yang berbahaya. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi serentak mereka berucap, "Baiklah."

Si Hyuuga senang, setelah berpamitan dan berkata akan di SMS lebih lanjut tentang acara tersebut, ia pergi meninggalkan si duo itu di depan pintu. Mereka...

.

―masih dengan tangan yang saling merangkul.

.

.

Satu detik. Keduanya masih tersenyum dan melambai ke punggung Hinata.

Dua detik. Keduanya mendesah.

Lima detik berikutnya adalah adegan patah-patah saling pandang, meneguk ludah, dan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Tepat sepuluh detik, akhirnya mereka berdua sadar. Buru-buru mereka melepas rangkulan dan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing, berusaha keras menghentikan degup jantung yang tiba-tiba berdetak cepat.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~o.O.o~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Waktu itu relatif dan fleksibel. Terkadang lima menit bisa dirasa sangat lama, kadang pula satu minggu berlalu dengan cepat.

Inilah yang dirasakan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sekarang mereka sudah ada di depan pintu gerbang villa yang letaknya di perbukitan daerah Kumogakure. Sedikit ragu untuk masuk ke dalam. Keduanya merasakan firasat yang kurang enak. Oleh sebab itu, hampir sepuluh menit mereka berdua belum masuk-masuk juga.

"Kenapa kalian berdua? Ayo masuk," ajak Hinata.

Dengan berat hati, merekapun masuk ke villa tua itu.

Besar dan mewah, adalah penilaian yang mereka berikan pada gedung kokoh tersebut. Villa milik klan Yamanaka ini terlihat antik. Menurut Ino, villa ini warisan dari leluhurnya. Memiliki duabelas kamar tidur dengan kamar mandi dalam, namun sekarang hanya empat kamar yang bisa ditiduri, lainnya masih tahap renovasi.

Setelah perundingan cukup lama, akhirnya mereka―minus Naruto dan Sasuke―sepakat dalam pemilihan kamar.

Hinata, Ino dan Sakura satu kamar. Dua kamar yang lain dipakai sepupu dan orang tua Ino yang ikut menginap.

Nah, apes bagi Sasuke, ia harus sekamar dengan pemuda berkulit coklat nan seksi macam Naruto.

"Apa tidak ada kamar lain, Ino-_chan_?" tanya Naruto. Sama seperti Sasuke, Naruto juga tidak mau tidur satu ranjang dengan si kulit putih nan imut seperti Sasuke.

"Gomenne, Naruto. Kamarnya hanya ada itu," Naruto ingin membantah, namun cepat-cepat Ino memotongnya, "...jangan bilang kamu mau tidur di sofa. _No way!_ Sekarang cepat bawa barang-barang kalian. Kamar kalian ada di lantai dua!"

Galaknya Ino membuat Naruto kicep, dengan lesu akhirnya ia menaiki tangga disusul Sasuke dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Gimana tadi _acting_-ku tadi? Bagus tidak?" tanya Ino setelah mereka bertiga sampai di kamar.

"Kamu memang cocok jadi artis, Ino. Coba kau lihat muka mereka berdua, sampai pucat begitu."

Sakura menjawab sambil cekikikan, ia melempar asal tas ranselnya ke sofa.

Hinata yang mendengar percakapan kedua temannya hanya bisa tersenyum dan membuka leptop yang sejak dari awal berada di kamar tersebut.

"Apa mereka sudah masuk kamar?" tanya Ino, ia berjalan mendekati Hinata, pun demikian dengan Sakura. Ketiganya mengerubungi laptop 14 inch itu.

"Tunggu," Hinata mengklik _enter_ di _keyboard_, dan muncullah gambar di layar tersebut.

Rupanya para anggota Fujoshi ini sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang. Mulai dari kamera tersembunyi sampai alat penyadap. Semuanya diletakkan di tempat strategis dan tersembunyi.

"Huhu!" Sakura bersorak kegirangan saat Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki kamar.

"Tontonan asik nih," Ino berdecak, ia menyambar sebungkus _snack_ dan membukanya kemudian memakannya perlahan, persis saat nonton di bioskop.

Mereka bertiga makan, namun mata ketiganya tak pernah lepas dari layar monitor. Layaknya agen mata-mata, gadis-gadis Fojoshi tersebut mengamati gerak-gerik Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Apa _'alatnya'_ sudah siap?" tanya Hinata pada Ino. Si gadis pirang tersenyum dan mengganguk, "Tentu saja!"

Setelah mendengar ucapan Ino, Hinata kembali memfokuskan diri ke layar monitor, dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga rencana mereka berjalan lancar.

"Menurut kalian," Sakura meminum air mineral yang ia bawa, "Siapa diantara mereka yang cocok jadi s_eme_ dan _uke_?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Hinata maupun Ino terdiam, memikirkan _siapa_ yang paling cocok di posisi _apa_.

**.**

**.**

Baiklah. Kita rubah posisi. Sekarang kita kembali ke kamar kedua _humu_ _tanggung_ tersebut.

Naruto dengan malas membuka pintu, sesaat kemudian ia bisa melihat kamar yang cukup luas, dengan dindingnya dilapisi kertas dinding berwarna ungu dan coklat. Sedikit mengernyit saat ia mencium aroma aneh yang dapat ia cium di penjuru ruangan.

"Bau apa ini?" rencananya pertanyaan itu ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri, namun siapa sangka, Sasuke menjawabnya, "mungkin aroma pengharum ruangan."

Dengan santai Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto, sekuat tenaga bersikap biasa dan dingin. Ia mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang berukuran _king size_, sementara ransel ditaruhnya di atas meja. Tubuhnya sangat lelah akibat perjalanan lima jam yang ia tempuh untuk sampai ke villa tersebut.

Dihirupnya kembali aroma menenangkan tersebut. Anehnya, setelah itu badannya terasa rileks dan nyaman. Serasa bagai terbang sampai ke awan-awan.

"Sasuke," suara mendu menggelitik gendang Sasuke. Ia menoleh dan melihat sang pemuda Uzumaki sedang melepaskan kancingnya satu-persatu.

_Shock? Absolutly!_

Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto? Kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda berambut kuning itu bersikap seperti itu? Belum lagi dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan pandangannya yang menggoda.

"Ad-ada apa denganmu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke panik. Ia sedikit mundur sampai-sampai membentur kepala ranjang.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu," Naruto semakin mendekat, sementara Sasuke semakin terjepit.

**Glek.**

Susah payah ia meneguk ludah, sementara jantungnya juga berdegup kencang.

Pasti ada sesuatu, ia yakin itu. Apa mungkin...Hinata?

"Tiba-tiba saja badanku terasa panas, Sasuke," Naruto sudah duduk di atas ranjang, "...sementara 'ini' terasa sesak." Naruto menunjuk pangkal pahanya.

Bahaya. Benar-benar bahaya. Sialan! Lagi-lagi ia tertipu dengan akal bulus sang gadis Hyuuga. Rupanya Hinata lebih cerdik daripada yang ia kira.

"Te-tenang Naruto. Tenang. Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik," Sasuke memasang pertahanan dengan kedua tangannya, namun Naruto terus mendekat.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, Sasuke."

Bibir Naruto yang bergetar dan pandangan memohon yang terlihat imut itu membuat sang Uchiha tidak kuat lagi. Badannya juga entah mengapa terasa panas, nafasnya terasa berat, dan jantungnya berdegup liar.

Panas, sekujur tubuhnya menjadi panas. Bukan panas karena matahari, melainkan panas karena nafsu... birahi?

Sasuke menggeleng-geleng, mencoba mengusir perasaan aneh yang menerjang bak tsunami.

"Kumohon, Sasuke-_kun._"

**Deg.**

Permohonan mengiba dari sang pemilik manik biru itu, akhirnya mampu merobohkan dinding yang sudah Sasuke bangun dengan susah payah.

Sasuke belum pernah dipanggil dengan _suffik -kun_ sebelumnya oleh Naruto. Bisanya ia selalu dipanggil Sasuke, Teme, atau si pantat ayam.

Pelahan, ia mendekati Naruto. Tangan kanannya dengan lembut menyisir rambut kuning si pemuda Uzumaki, kemudian beralih mengelus pipi dan dagunya. Tubuh pemuda tan itu bergetar saat menerima rangsangan dari pemuda di depannya dan akhirnya ia tak sanggup menahan desahan yang ia tahan sedari tadi.

"Emmh," desahan Naruto terhenti tatkala bibir tipis Sasuke membungkamnya, kemudian ia menggigit kecil bibir bawah Naruto, meminta bibir tersebut terbuka lebih lebar. Mulut Naruto terbuka pasrah, dengan senag hati, ia membiarkan lidah Sasuke bergerak masuk. Menjelajahinya dengan brutal dan ganas.

Setiap detik, adegan tersebut kian liar dan panas, membuat wajah siapapun yang melihat berubah merah. Baik Sasuke dan Naruto tidak mampu berhenti, mereka sudah larut dalam lautan gairah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sisi lain kamar, tepatnya dua blok dari kamar Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang bercumbu, tiga orang gadis SMA sedang terpaku di depan layar laptop. Dengan mata yang terlihat hampir jatuh saking besarnya melotot dan mulut yang terbuka lebar, Hinata dan kedua temannya baru―atau―sedang melihat tayangan langsung bagaimana dua orang yang sama-sama memiliki hormon testosteron sedang _beradu mulut_.

Lihat saja Ino―yang karena terlalu asik menonton―sampai lupa mengelap iler yang sudah mengucur deras dari sudut bibirnya.

"Sumpah, ini tayangan bermutu banget, dari pada kita setiap hari harus dicekoki tayangan macam Y*S," celetuk Sakura.

kedua sahabatnya mengangguk setuju, matanya masih tetap memandang layar.

"Gile, 'ga nyangka Sasuke-_kun_ seagresif itu."

"Iya, bener."

Mereka bertiga asik berkomentar tentang kegiatan mesum yang terjadi di seberang kamar, layaknya komentator bola.

"Eh..eh... mau ngapai tuh, Sasuke-_kun?_" tanya Hinata, sebelah tangannya menutup mata, yang lainnya menunjuk layar . Hinata malu melihat aksi fulgar si bungsu Uchiha.

Dilihat dari layar, Sasuke sudah berada di atas Naruto, ia perlahan membuka satu-persatu kancing bajunya dan menatap Naruto dalam.

Ketiganya menelan ludah kemudian menahan nafas.

Sedikit lagi... Ya, sedikit lagi adegan yang hanya bisa mereka baca dan tonton akan terjadi.

Sebentar lagi...

.

Satu.

.

.

Dua.

.

.

.

Ti―!

**Pet.**

Hening dan gelap.

Kutu kupret! WTF!

"Ghaah!" ketiganya teriak frustasi. Sakura melempar botol, Hinata melempar leptop, sementara Ino menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja.

Apes benar dah nasib mereka. Bisa-bisanya, dari duapuluh jam yang ada dalam sehari, kenapa mesti di momen penting tersebut harus mati lampu? Kenapa?! KENAPA?! Padahal rencana sudah disiapkan dengan matang dan di susun jauh-jauh hari. Haah... Memang, sepertinya _Kami-sama_ tidak merestui rencana picik mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**―Dan sejak kejadian mati lampu tersebut, Ino bersikeras meminta keluarganya membeli genset, agar kejadian sama tidak terulang kembali―**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.The End.**

* * *

**A/n: Tolong dengan sangat jangan gebukin saya. karena jujur saya belum bisa buat adegan yang ada ehem-ehemnya. jadilah fic ancur bin nista ini tercipta. **

**tadi baca ga, pertanyaan Sakura di atas. 'Siapa yang cocok jadi Seme dan uke?' menurut kalian siapa yang lebih cocok? kalau saya pribadi lebih suka Naruto jadi si seme, soalnya kulitnya itu lho... coklat mengkilat #plak. abaikan curcol nista saya ini. **

**silahkan review minna~**

**tunggu karya nista saya berikutnya, ya ^_^**


End file.
